The War in the Middle East
'''Call of Duty: The Great War: The War in the Middle East '''is the first of two Expansion Packs of the game Call of Duty: The Great War. It take place between 1914 and 1919 during and after WWI in the Middle East. Gameplay The expansion pack didn't really add anything new except new weapons, zombie maps, multiplayer maps. It also adds Amphibious vehicles. They took out the decision making in the Expansion Pack. Story/Campaign Gallipoli Campaign In May 2nd, 1915, Chief Petty Officer Harry Osgood of the British Navy is sent to Dardanelles to help the ANZAC troops (Australian and New Zealand Army Corps) land in Gallipoli. He is ordered by Commodore Henry Howlett to help sink down the ships defending Gallipoli. He does this, but sadly, the Ottomans countered their attack, making it harder for the ANZAC Troops to land. The next day, Osgood and the crew try to clear it up again, this time they succeed, so more troops can get in the Cove. In the same day, Lance Sergeant Marcus Abbott (ANZAC) and his fellow allies, land on a cove fighting the Ottomans. They capture the Cove but they lose the battle, they name the Cove, ANZAC Cove. During the same battle, a Turkish soldier named Warrant Officer Dogan Tazim, he and other soldiers hold back the ANZAC attack, they win the battle but they left the cove. Twenty-one days later, the Turkish arrive. During the battle, Abbott and his fellow soldiers held their ground against the Turkish, a commanding officer named, Captain Jerry Key gives him orders to order naval back up. Abbott does this, so the story then shifts to Osgood's perspective. He is shooting down Turkish artillery and Turkish platoons. After he is done it shifts back to Abbott's perspective. As the Turkish start to retreat, ANZAC troops were advancing, soon after, they win the ANZAC's win the battle. In July 5th, 1915, British Soldier Private Harold Ramsay is a part of the Mediterranean Expeditionary Force (MEF for short, also Abbott is a part of MEF). He is fighting in the Battle of Gully Ravine. After landing in Helles 2 months ago, he was itching for battle. He then charged the enemy with his allies. They took an enemy trench and defended it until the battle was over. The battle ended, with the result of the MEF winning. Then the MEF soldiers were heading to Suvla. In August 10th, 1915, Abbott is fighting in the Battle of Lone Pine. During the battle he saved 3 other ANZAC soldiers. Later, the ANZAC forces took Lone Pine and claiming victory, they later go to Suvla. In August 21st, 1915, Private Ramsay made it to Suvla (Battle of Scimitar Hill), but him and his allies get attacked by the Ottomans. They hold their ground but they lose men easily so they retreat losing the battle. Tazim, in the same battle, led some troops to charge several trenches, soon after, the Ottomans win the battle. In August 29th, 1915, Abbott and his allies make it to Guvla (Battle of Hill 60), to be surrounded by the Turkish. They hold their positions, the ANZAC's lose half of their men. While the ANZAC's retreat, Abbott stayed to give them time to retreat (With other soldiers). As the other soldiers die, Abbott gets shot in one leg. He then shoots his rifle covering them, he then is shot in his left arm. He then gets out his handgun, and shoots it at his enemies with his right arm. When he runs out of ammunition. He surrendered, and was sent to a prison in Nazareth. In the same battle, Warrant Officer Tazim and his allies surround the ANZAC troops. They kill about half of the ANZAC's. The battle is almost over and most of the ANZAC's are retreating but a few stay to help them escape. They kill all of them except one (Lance Sergeant Abbott). Tazim then shoots his leg and arm, after Abbott stops shooting, Tazim sees him surrender, then the Ottomans win Battle of Hill 60 and the Gallipoli Campaign. Sinai and Palestine Campaign In July 4th, 1916, Private Ramsay is assigned to Mecca, there he meets T.E. Lawrence. Then Hussein bin Ali starts a revolt leading to the Battle of Mecca. As he fights in the battle, the British had 5 times the troop then the Ottoman Army had during the battle so it was easy. At the end of the battle the Kingdom of Hejaz was established. In December 21st, 1917, we have a new perspective of a soldier named Staff Captain Karl Frankfurter, who is an Officer of the German Army who is helping lead Ottoman soldiers. He leads them to Auju River, when they arrived they get attacked by the British. He calls for artillery and leads his troops but the Ottomans and Germans lose the battle and retreat. In September 21st, 1918, Ramsay, now a Lance Corporal, is sent to Nazareth to fight in the ongoing battle. His first objective is toman the artillery, as he shoots it he destroys other artillery pieces, he accidently hits a building which turns out to be a prison. As he looks closely, he sees a captured ANZAC soldier, as Ramsay goes towards the prisoner, it turns out to be Lance Sergeant Abbott. Ramsay carries Abbott back to the cavalry. Abbott thanks him, then a Commanding Officer tells Abbott he'll probably go back home but Abbott says he'll stay until they beat the Ottomans. Nine days later, the troops arrive at Kaukab, Syria. Ramsay and Abbott are a part of the Egyptian Expeditionary Forces (EEF for short) and now are good friends. They get charged by the Ottomans, Ramsay gets on the machine gun and guns down most of the Ottomans. Then he kills some Officers for the battle to die down. The battle ends, with the British wins, then we see the Ottoman side. Tazim covers soldiers as they charge at the British, later he charges with them almost getting killed. Now that the Ottomans loss the battle they retreated. In October 25th, 1918, Ramsay, Abbott and the rest of the EEF get into Aleppo, they attack the Ottoman soldiers, they meet Prince Feisal, the son of Hussein. They got the Germans and Ottomans off the city, making it a victory. In the same battle, Frankfurter was leading a small platoon of men, he tries to lead them for victory but they lose the battle, Frankfurter then was going to get mutinied until he got his gun and shot the soldier who was planning the mutiny. Ramsay and Abbott witness the Middle Eastern campaign ending in October 30th, 1918. 12 days they witness the war end. They stayed behind to help Prince Faisal I, to help get Medina. In January 10th, 1919, now playing as Abbott, you are fighting in the Siege of Medina, which has been happening since June 10th, 1916. Abbott and Ramsay have been staying in Medina for 2 months. They fought the weak Ottoman Army, the battle ended soon, which Abbott and Ramsay celebrated. This marks the end of the Sinai and Palestine Campaign Mesopotamian Campaign In November 6th, 1914, Private Ramsay is landing on Fao fortress with his fellow British Soldiers. He was ordered to shoot the snipers so the men can easily advance. As he does this, they advance just to find out that some of their troops died from artillery. So they call in the British Navy to help, Osgood now is assigned to shoot down the artillery from the ship. He does this with ease, it then returns to Ramsay, they then advance even more until they get really close to the fort. As they fight even more the Ottomans give up, now making Fao Fortress a British Fort. In April 14th, 1915, Ramsay and the British are defending the city of Basra from the Ottomans, who'll try to take it back. As they defend the city, Ramsay sees an Ottoman Lieutenant Colonel named Suleyman Askeri. He tries to shoot him but misses. An Ottoman sniper sees this and prepares to shoot but another British soldier shoots the sniper, thus killing him. The British soldier gives the character a Lee-Enfield with a Scope so he can try again. This time he hits Askeri, killing him, this makes the Ottomans retreat. In April 29th, 1916, he and other soldiers fought in the Siege of Kut, he is tasked by defending the garrison city (Kut) from the Ottomans. They fought until they lost all their morale. As the British surrendered, the Ottomans captured the city and most of the British soldiers. Luckily, Ramsay escape the Ottomans grasps, he then meets other British soldiers. In the same battle, Frankfurter and his fellow Germans and Ottomans fight with their lives and win the battle. In February 23rd, 1917, the British try to recapture Kut, they raid it as hard as they can. They captured the city in a day, making it a victory. In the same battle, Frankfurter is afraid and tries to survive, he even tries to retreat, when a German Officer sees this, he tries to kill Frankfurter, but only grazes him and Frankfurter grabs his rifle and shoots the Officer in the heart. Now that Frankfurter made it into the desert alone, he is thirsty and then he collapse, dying from thirst. In October 30th, 1918, Tazim then fights in the Battle of Sharqat, killing his enemies fiercely. At the end of the battle they found out they lost. Tazim and his allies return home, happy that the war is over eventhough they lost. In the same battle, Ramsay and Abbott advance to a trench, shooting the Ottomans in it. As they capture the trench they man the artillery to kill the Ottoman soldiers in other trenches. They get off the Artillery and then start shooting down Ottomans with their own firearms, they start to run out of ammo. Now that Ramsay only has one round in his Webley Revolver he chooses to use it wisely. When they run to 3 more trenches he doesn't shoot so he needs to be careful where he goes. In the third trench, Abbott was going to get stabbed in the heart by a bayonet, but Ramsay quickly gets out his Webley and shoots the Ottoman, then the battle suddenly ends. This marks the end of the Middle Eatsern Theatre. List of Missions Gallipoli *Battleship *ANZAC Cove *Our Cove *Nice Ravine *The Lonely Pine *Hell on the Hill! *Number 60 Sinai and Palestine *The Revolt *1192 *The Hills *The Capital *Syrian Land *The End of a Revolt Mesopotamia *Fortress *Shaiba *Siege *A Siege... Again *Sharqat Locations *Dardanelles, Ottoman Empire *ANZAC Cove, Gallipoli, Ottoman Empire *Helles, Gallipoli, Ottoman Empire *Suvla, Gallipoli, Ottoman Empire *Mecca, Hejaz Vilayet *Auju River, Jaffa *Nazareth *Damascus, Syria *Aleppo, Syria *Medina, Hejaz Vilayet *Fao Fortress, Mesopotamia *Basra, Shaiba, Mesopotamia *Kut, Mesopotamia *Baghdad, Iraq Playable Characters *Harry Osgood (Britsh Navy) *Marcus Abbott (ANZAC/MEF/EEF) *Dogan Tazim (Ottoman Empire) *Harold Ramsay (British Army/MEF/EEF) *Karl Frankfurter (German Army) Playable Factions *British Navy *ANZAC *Turkish Army *British Army *Mediterranean Expedition Forces *Egyptian Expedition Forces *German Army Multiplayer The multiplayer has new maps but no new game modes but new factions. Maps *Dreadnought *Cove* *Ravine* *Pine *Hill *Mecca* *Jerusalem* *Nazareth* *Damascus* *Alep* *Medina* *Fort *The South of Shaiba* *Kut* *Kut Prison *Baghdad* Zombies Zombies has 4 new maps with 4 new additional characters. Zombies Maps *Ölü Cove *Schiff der Untoten *The Fort of the Undead *Prison of Hell Command This Expansion brings new battes. Battles *Bergmann Offensive *Battle of Sarikamish *Battle of Ardahan *Siege of Van *Battle of Manzikert *Battle of Kara Killisse *Erzurum Offensive *Trebizond Campaign *Battle of Bitlis *Battle of Erzincan *German Caucasus Expedition *Battle of Sardarabad *Battle of Abaran *Battle of Karakilisa *Battle of Baku *Battle of Dilman *Landing of Cape Helles *Battle of Krithia *Battle of Sari Bair *Battle of Krithia Vineyard *Landing at Suvla Bay *Battle of the Nek *Battle of Chunuk Bair *Battle of Basra *Battle of Qurna *Battle of Es Sinn *Battle of Ctesiphon *Battle of Sheikh Sa'ad *Battle of Wadi *Battle of Hanna *Battle of Dujaila *Fall of Baghdad *Samarrah Offensive *Battle of Ramadi *Action of Khan Baghdadi Achievements/Trophies Campaign Achievements *It's our Cove now! (Beat "Battleship", "ANZAC Cove" and "Our Cove") *Deep Down (Beat "Nice Ravine" and "The Lonely Pine") *King of the Hill (Beat "Hell on the Hell" and "Number 60") *Dardanelles and Gallipoli (Beat the Gallipoli Campaign) *Arab Revolt (Beat "The Revolt") *Jerusalem (Beat "1192") *Jesus (Beat "The Hills") *It's Syria! (Beat "The Capital" and "Syrian Land") *We're back! (Beat "The End of a Revolt") *Peace in Palestine (Beat the Sinai and Palestine Campaign) *Attack and Defend (Beat "Fortress" and "Shaiba") *Kut (Beat "Siege" and "A Siege... Again") *Mesopotamia (Beat the Mesopotamian Campaign) *The Middle East (Beat the Game) Multiplayer *I'm on a boat! (Ride a boat) *Billie Sing (Get 300 headshots) *The Ottoman (Play as an Ottoman for atleast 5 times) *Weapons Pro II (Get a kill with every new gun) Zombies *The Newbies (Play as the new characters) Command *Ottoman Victory! (Make the Ottomans win the Middle Eastern Front) *Aye Mate (Make the Australians and British beat the Ottomans in Gallipoli) New Vehicles/Types of Transport *U-boat *Cruiser *Monitor *Camels New Weapons Rifles Winchester Model 1873 rifle Gewehr 88 Ross Rifle Winchester Model 1894 Werndl-Holub Farquhar-Hill Rifle Huot Automatic Enfauser Turkish Mauser Rifles Pistols Savage Pistol Ruby Pistol MAS 1873 Shotguns Sawn Off Shotgun Machine Guns Bergmann MG 15nA Gallery Inthemiddleeast.jpg BOOMBOOM.jpg Trivia *This is the second Call of Duty expansion pack, the first one is United Offensive. *This is the first COD to have an Australian and Ottoman Protagonist. *First Call of Duty where you can ride boats in Multiplayer *If you hear closely when the Ottoman soldiers charge you (The Australian or Britsh soldiers) they'll yell Allah, which means God. Category:Games